New Horizons Security Force
The New Horizons Security Enforcement Guard was the primary law and security enforcement agency on the New Horizons Lunar Colony, effectively serving as a localized gendarmerie. It could be assumed that the entirety of the New Horizons Security Enforcement Guard was under federal control. History During The Circle's revolt on the New Horizons Lunar Colony, it is strongly implied that the Security Forces suffered heavy losses at the hands of Unitologists prior to the destruction of the Luna Marker shroud. This is further reinforced by Robert Norton's comment that he and John Carver are part of EarthGov's last battalion. It is not specified exactly what Norton was implying, however it is more likely that he meant EarthGov's last battalion on the Lunar Colony specifically, as there are countless other colonies throughout the galaxy as well as Earth itself still being unaffected. At some point between Norton's contact with Isaac and Isaac's arrival to the Dredger Corp building, an entire company of Lunar Colony soldiers whom Isaac was to rendezvous with were completely massacred, and majority of their bodies dumped into the lower offices below the balcony where Danik triggers the destruction of the marker shroud. Upon first entering the building's lobby, there is visible aftermath of a skirmish which took place, which seemed to evidence that EarthGov forces were unable to effectively defend the complex and that efforts to repel the attackers were entirely futile, as there are no corpses of Unitologist Soldiers anywhere to be seen. It almost appears as if they were caught off guard, as there is even a dead officer's corpse still at the front desk, showing that there was little time to react when Danik's forces breached. It is unknown what fate the remaining EarthGov soldiers on the Lunar Colony faced, but it can be assumed that most if not all were wiped out, as vast majority had already been killed in action or fled before the Necromorph outbreak even began, and the outbreak itself would have only greatly heightened the severity of the situation. Trivia * Initially, it may seem difficult to grasp the idea that EarthGov was so easily defeated due to the obvious lack of tactics and training from the Unitologist Soldiers, as seen with their poor aim and neglect to take cover when fighting Isaac, however it is entirely plausible that EarthGov forces were simply overpowered by sheer numbers, as by this point in the Dead Space timeline, Unitology has become a very common following across all colonies in the solar system. * It is also important to note that none of these soldiers are ever seen with Pulse Rifles or any other kind of heavy firearms; the EarthGov Fodder variants are seen carrying batons, which may indicate that most of the Lunar Colony forces might have only been equipped with these melee weapons and perhaps other light equipment such as the Divet pistol. * Compared to Titan Station Security Force units, these officers' uniforms appeared much more like how police uniforms could be expected to appear, with pieces of the armor displaying badges, division decals, and other additions that did not appear on uniforms used by Titan Station officers. New Horizons officer uniforms also utilized a more blue-green color scheme than Titan Station officers. * When arriving to the balcony of the Dredger Corp building where Danik apprehends Isaac, a higher ranking security officer is executed, and it can be seen that this officer uses the same model as Colonel Bartlett. Gallery Luna Security 2.png|Dead officers encountered by Isaac in game. Luna Security 3.png|Ditto. Luna Security 4.png|Ditto. Luna Security 5.png|Ditto. Luna Security Pile 1.png|A pile of massacred Officers Security necromorph.jpg|An Officer who has been reanimated as a Fodder. dscop.jpg|A fan interpretation of a live New Horizons Security Officer. Security corpse variant ds3 by luxox18-d6ru1se.jpg|New Horizons Security Force officer's corpse render N.H.S.F Corpse.jpg|Another New Horizons Security Force officer's corpse render Category:Organizations Category:New Horizons Residents